A is for the alphabet
by thecakehater
Summary: Snippets of the lives of Superpowered Townsville Teens in Alphabetical order. 26 drabbles in 1.


**A is for the Alphabet **

**Angels**

As they flew through the city, beams of pink, green and blue colored the sky. Preparing themselves for yet another monster attack. The citizens of Townsville could never imagine a world without those three little angels.

**Broke**

As realization started to sink in, Buttercup's stomach grumbled. Damn she never thought independence meant always getting broke.

**Cake**

She stood there with wide pink eyes as she stared at the chaos in front of her. She could hear Brick chuckle nervously at her.

"Um… I wanted to make you some waffles and stuff until I realized that I didn't know how to."

**Distance**

He always thought that his love for Robin would grow stronger with time but as years went by he slowly noticed that she was moving farther and farther away from him.

**Elements**

She was ice and he was fire. Their special powers would surely clash. So, they both didn't know what to do when Major Glory decided to team them up for a mission. But Brick was certain that it would take extra man power for him to not strangle his counterpart before the stupid mission ends.

**Formal**

He scowled the smiling girl in front of him as he loosened the tie around his neck.

"Oh quit your moping Butch, it's your brother's wedding!"

The blonde was lucky that he loved her.

**Grinch**

They couldn't help but laugh at the resemblance of the green eyed boy of Dr. Seuss character as he grumbled at how stupid holidays are.

**Hello**

He caught her at hello. And now Robin Snyder can't help but think that saying goodbye to the blue eyed ruff will be one of the hardest things she'd do.

**Invincible**

Not to sound conceited but Buttercup always thought she was invincible not until…

**Kid**

Buttercup glared in annoyance at the goofy boy before her. She couldn't believe that she was stuck with a stupid kid inside a seventeen year old boy's body.

"I swear to God, Boomer if you don't stop kidding around I will pulverize you into dust!"

**Liquor **

She knew she shouldn't have drunk too much wine. It was never worth the trouble the morning after. Now here she was hyperventilating in her counterpart's bed while impishly smiles at her expense.

What have she gotten herself into?

**Memories**

Bubbles Jojo couldn't stop herself from smiling as she remembered the good times that she had shared with her sisters throughout the years. She couldn't help but smile even wider at the thought that even if all three of them already have a family of their own, they were still tighter than ever.

**Name**

"No."

She simply shrugged him off. The blue eyed twenty-four year old pouted at his wife.

"But Buttercup honey, it would be an awesome name and it even starts with B!" he whined.

The pregnant woman glared at the man (boy?) before her.

"For the last time Boomer I will not name our child Badass Jojo!"

**One **

The number of times Brick fell in love. She had always been the only one who could twists his insides and gets away with it.

**Perfection**

She wasn't perfect despite how people perceive her as. Bubbles has her flaws and she even has to fight her own demons. But despite knowing that, Butch couldn't help but love her even more. And besides Perfect's overrated anyway.

**Quit**

Buttercup never was a quitter. She believed that quitters never win and Buttercup always hated to lose. The first and only time she did decide to quit on something, it was for her first love Butch. But instead of losing, they both won something so much better.

**Robin**

Everyone's eyebrow quirked up when they heard about them. When they heard that he was dating her. She was just…she was so…ordinary. They told him that he should pick someone more like him. Someone with superpowers. Someone more like Bubbles.

Okay, one, Bubbles is happily dating his brother. Two, he doesn't want someone like him or someone with superpowers. What he wants, what he needs, is her…the fairly ordinary Robin.

**Swimsuits**

The three boys gawked at the sight in front of them. They couldn't believe their eyes as three girls in pink, green and blue enjoyed themselves under the summer heat.

Ah, puberty…you're doing it right.

**Trim**

Blossom still hasn't forgotten the day her sisters accidentally shaved off her hair when they offered to trim it a little. The memory of that day still haunts her in her sleep.

**Ulymar**

She pouted.

"No," he simply said.

She pouted even more.

He had to fight it.

He must resist the Power of the Pout.

He must f—

"Fine," Butch sighed. "But were not naming that puppy Ulymar."

He can never win against Bubbles' Power Pout

**Villains**

They never really considered themselves villains. Sure they do create havoc and chaos across the city just for fun when they were kids but that was it. Unlike their two fathers, they never had obsessive desires of ruling the world. Too much responsibility if you asked them. The three boys always considered themselves more like antiheroes more than villains.

**Wish **

Oh how he missed her so. Boomer couldn't understand why she left him. Why she refused to stay beside him. He wished someone could answer him. He wished someone could explain to him this emptiness inside of him. He wished someone could just shook him awake from this horrible nightmare. Boomer wished his Robin was still with him in this cold cold night.

**X Factor**

Butch glared at the TV screen as his girlfriend squealed. He couldn't see what's so special about five pansy looking boys. So they can sing…SO WHAT. Can they lift three cruise ships at once? Nope, no they can't but you know who can? Butch Jojo.

He growled silently as the girl kept chanting "One Direction! One direction! One direction!"

Oh how he hated these One Direction boys.

**Yes**

All he needed as just one word. Just one three-lettered word.

His sweating like crazy as he stuttered out the words. It seemed like an eternity before she answers him.

Boomer's heart is pounding like crazy as he stared at the green puff's stoic face.

He didn't even realize that he's been holding his breath until she smiled.

"Yes, you freaking idiot."

**Zayn Malik**

Bubbles rolled her eyes at her pouting boyfriend. _Ah, the Green-eyed monster strikes again._

She scoots closer and pecks on his cheek.

"Don't worry Butch you're way better than him."

The boy grinned impishly at her as he wrapped his arms around her and said,

"Damn straight I am."

* * *

**Their pretty random...sorry about that.** **I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
